Tikal
:Esta es la versión del personaje en los videojuegos. Para otros usos, véase Tikal (desambiguación). *''Sonic Adventure DX: Director's Cut'' *''Sonic Rivals'' *''Sonic Rivals 2'' *''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' *''Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood'' *''Sonic and the Black Knight'' *''Sonic Colors'' *''Sonic Generations'' *''Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games'' *''Sonic & All-Stars Racing Transformed'' *''Mario & Sonic at the Sochi 2014 Olympic Winter Games'' *''Sonic Runners'' *''Mario & Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games'' }} |media = *''Sonic X'' *Archie Comics *''Sonic the Comic'' *''Sonic Comic'' |creadorreal = Yuji Uekawa |artista = Yuji Uekawa |españolactor = |inglesactor = Elara Distler |japonactor = Kaori Asō |otrosactor = |edad = 4,000+ (físicamente 14Perfil de Tikal en Sonic Channel.) |creador = |lugarnacimiento = |familia = *Grandma † *Madre sin nombre † *Pachacamac † *Knuckles the Echidna |otrosnombres = |especie = Equidna |genero = Femenino |altura = 95 cm (3' 1") |peso = Desconocido |pelaje = Melocotón/Naranja |plumaje = |pelo = |piel = Melocotón |ojos = Cobalte |atuendo = *Top blanco *Vestido tribal con estampados triangulares color beige, verde y rojo *Sandalias blancas con tiras blancas *Gruesas pulseras de muñeca azul cobalto *Guantes blancos *Banda dorada tipo tiara con una joya en el centro *Collar dorado con joya azul *Vendajes blancos |alinamiento = Bueno |afiliacion = Knuckles Clan (anteriormente) |comida = |gustos = *Paz y armonía entre todos *Los Chao en el santuario de la Master Emerald *Pasar tiempo con los Chao en el santuario de la Master Emerald *Sonic *Knuckles *Chaos *Pachacamac |disgustos = *Guerra *Codicia *Cualquier intención inmoral sin sentido *Los planes necios de su padre *Dr. Eggman *Chaos consumido por la ira *Los Chao siendo lastimados |habilidades = *Habilidades de combate *Super velocidad *Poderes espirituales *Aprovechar la chaos energy *Controlar la Master Emerald *Escalar paredes *Comunicación con Chaos *Uso de Hyper-go-on |movimientos = |tipohabilidad = Vuelo }}Tikal (ティカル Tikaru ) es un personaje ficticio de la [[Sonic the Hedgehog series|serie Sonic the Hedgehog]]. Ella es un espíritu equidna antropomórfica y una ex miembro del Knuckles Clan que residió en Mystic Ruins hace 4.000 años. Ella es también la hija del Jefe Pachacamac. En su juventud, Tikal vivió en un período de guerra donde ella se opuso a las formas belicistas de su padre. Durante este tiempo, se hizo amiga de los Chao local y su guardián Chaos. Cuando Chaos sufrió un ataque destructivo después de que su padre intentó robar las Chaos Emeralds y la Master Emerald, Tikal detuvo a Chaos al sellarlo dentro de la Master Emerald con su propio espíritu. En la era actual, Tikal fue liberada cuando el Dr. Eggman planeó usar a Chaos para dominar el mundo, donde ella ayudó a Sonic the Hedgehog y sus aliados. Después de que Chaos se calmara, Tikal se fue con él a vivir en paz. Concepto y creación Tikal lleva el nombre de una ciudad maya en ruinas en Guatemala cuyo nombre significa "Lugar de las Voces". Su padre, Pachacamac, comparte el nombre de una deidad solar inca y una ciudad del Imperio Inca, ubicada cerca de Lima, Perú. Además de esto, la pirámide en Mystic Ruins, un campo de aventura en Sonic Adventure, se asemeja a la de la ciudad de Tikal, y el nivel Lost World conserva aspectos de las ruinas mayas, como la serpiente giratoria y el jade. El atuendo de Tikal también se deriva de la civilización maya. Apariencia Tikal fue una vez una chica Equidna de pelaje naranja con ojos color cobalto, físicamente alrededor de 14 años de edad en el momento de su fallecimiento. Durante esos años, ella usó una prenda de vestir como una camiseta que revelaba su estómago y un vestido tribal tradicional con patrones triangulares de color beige, verde y rojo. Como una señal de su linaje, llevaba un collar dorado y una banda similar a una tiara en la frente, ambos decorados con una joya azul en el centro. Sus guantes blancos estaban adornados con gruesas pulseras de color azul cobalto alrededor de sus muñecas, y usaba sandalias blancas. Sus rastas también estaban envueltas con vendas blancas similares. En su forma espiritual, ella apareció como un brillante orbe rosa de luz que flotaba en el aire, o como una aparición de cuerpo completo que se asemejaba a su yo físico. Historia Vida temprana Tikal nació hace más de 4.000 años como la única hija de Pachacamac, un miembro de la familia que lidera el Knuckles Clan. Con su madre falleciendo después de su nacimiento, Tikal fue criada por su abuela amante de la paz, la jefa de su clan, que conocía las leyendas de su clan en torno a los Chao, la Master Emerald y las Chaos Emerald. Bajo su cuidado, la abuela pasó todas sus enseñanzas, incluido un viejo mantra, y las creencias pacifistas en Tikal. A su vez, Tikal amaba mucho a su abuela y apreciaba todo lo que le enseñaban, convirtiéndola en una pacifista amante de la paz, y a menudo contemplaba sus enseñanzas. Después de que la abuela falleció, el padre de Tikal se hizo cargo y dirigió a su clan en una serie de conquistas violentas de los países vecinos. Dependiendo de la ideología de su abuela, Tikal se opuso a los métodos de su padre. Sin embargo, Tikal mantuvo la esperanza de que un día ellos se entenderían. Un día durante el período de guerra, Tikal estaba en el Altar de las Emeralds, donde ella descubrió a los Chao. Mientras que su presencia asustó a los Chao al principio, Tikal rápidamente ganó su confianza con su naturaleza gentil. Esto atrajo la atención del guardián de los Chao, Chaos, quien se reveló a Tikal. Chaos inicialmente sobresaltó y asustó a Tikal, pero ella pronto se dio cuenta de su naturaleza amable y su deber de vigilar las Esmeraldas y los Chao en el altar. Con el tiempo, Tikal se hizo amiga de Chaos y los Chao, ya que ella pasaría la mayor parte del tiempo cerca del altar. Eventualmente, Chaos le permitió a Tikal entrar en el altar interior, después de haber ganado la confianza del guardián. Allí, ella vio las Chaos Emeralds y descubrió la Master Emerald, donde tuvo la revelación de cómo la Master Emerald controlaba las Chaos Emeralds después de entender el mantra de su abuela. left|thumb|180x180px|Tikal intenta cambiar la opinión de su padre sobre robar las Emeralds. Poco después, Tikal supo que su padre planeaba atacar el altar y robar sus esmeraldas para obtener el poder de destruir a los enemigos que amenazaban su supervivencia, es decir, el Nocturnus Clan. Horrorizada por la idea y la muerte que causaría, Tikal le suplicó a su padre que no lo hiciera, insistiendo en que robar y matar era el camino equivocado para la paz, pero fue en vano. Tikal regresó al altar para advertir a Chaos y le suplicó que llevara al Chao a un lugar seguro, pero ni él ni los Chao podían abandonar el altar. Tikal prometió volver a hablar con su padre y le aseguró a los Chao que no les fallaría. A pesar de los intentos de Tikal, Pachacamac lideró a sus guerreros en un ataque brutal contra el altar. En medio del ataque, Tikal y el Chao bloquearon el camino de Pachacamac hacia las Esmeraldas, donde Tikal se negó a moverse y les suplicaron que se detuvieran. Sabiendo que su gente nunca sería suficiente, trató de razonar que la avaricia era el enemigo. Sin embargo, las palabras de Tikal fueron ignoradas y quedó inconsciente mientras Pachacamac y sus hombres la pisoteaban para asaltar el altar. Cuando Tikal volvió en sí, vio la horrible destrucción que había sucedido en la zona; cuando Pachacamac y sus hombres atacaron, enojaron a Chaos, quien usó la chaos energy negativa de las Chaos Emeralds para convertirse en Perfect Chaos y comenzar un ataque donde mató a Pachacamac, sus hombres y casi todo el Clan Knuckles. Al darse cuenta de que Chaos estaba ahora ciego de rabia y no detendría su alboroto hasta que destruyera el mundo, Tikal recurrió a la ayuda de la Master Emerald y recitó el mantra de su abuela, suplicando a la gema que detuviera a Chaos. Usando su espíritu como catalizador, Tikal sacrificó su cuerpo para despojar a Chaos de su poder y sellarlo dentro de la Master Emerald con su propio espíritu. ''Sonic Adventure'' thumb|left|200px|Tikal después de ser liberada de la Master Emerald. Durante milenios, el espíritu de Tikal coexistió dentro de la Master Emerald con Chaos, hasta que fue destrozado por el Dr. Eggman, quien intentó utilizar a Chaos para conquistar el mundo. Tikal asumió una forma espiritual después de su liberación. Al darse cuenta de que Chaos volvería a destruir el mundo una vez que obtuviera todas las Chaos Emeralds, Tikal buscó a otras personas que pudieran enfrentarse a Eggman y escuchar su advertencia y pedir ayuda. Ella eventualmente encontró a seis héroes: Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Big y E-102 Gamma, a quienes ella se les apareció antes en forma de espíritu para ayudarlos y otorgarles visiones del pasado para mostrar el cataclismo que los amenazaba. Para Knuckles, ella mostró el resultado de sus fracasos para persuadir a Pachacamac y Chaos; para Tails, ella le compartió su oración antigua; para Gamma ella confinó sus preocupaciones sobre los Chao; para Amy, mostró su reunión con los Chao y Chaos; para Big, ella mostró la importancia de las Esmeraldas; y para Sonic, ella mostró la caída de su clan. 200px|thumb|Tikal se marcha con Chaos para vivir en paz. A pesar de los mejores intentos de Tikal, Chaos se convirtió en Perfect Chaos nuevamente y comenzó a destruir Station Square. Allí, Tikal apareció ante Sonic y le contó sobre la tristeza y la ira de Chaos. Mientras Perfect Chaos luego liberó las Chaos Emeralds, habiéndoles drenado de su energía negativa, Tikal le suplicó a Sonic que sellara a Chaos de nuevo, pero Sonic se negó porque la ira de Chaos nunca desaparecería de esa manera. Los amigos de Sonic llegaron con el resto de las Chaos Emeralds y Sonic utilizó sus energías positivas para transformarse en Super Sonic y derrotar a Perfect Chaos, neutralizando su ira. Tikal le mostró a Chaos que los Chao que había protegido todavía estaban vivos y fueron cuidados. Agradeciendo a Sonic y a sus amigos por su ayuda, Tikal desapareció con Chaos para vivir sus vidas en paz. Aunque se desconoce su paradero, se presume que Tikal y Caos todavía están vigilando a los Chao. Otras apariciones en Juegos ''Sonic Adventure 2'' y Sonic Adventure 2: Battle Tikal es un personaje desbloqueable en el juego de Dreamcast, Sonic Adventure 2 y su remake Sonic Adventure 2: Battle. Para adquirirla, el jugador debe completar todas las misiones de Knuckles the Echidna con un rango "A". Ella estará entonces disponible para jugar en 2 jugadores en el juego de búsqueda del tesoro, así como en el juego de kart. En la nueva versión de GameCube de Sonic Adventure 2: Battle, ella es inicialmente jugable en la Búsqueda del Tesoro. Sonic Adventure 2 reutiliza varias frases de Sonic Adventure en lugar de utilizar nuevas líneas de Tikal. ''Sonic Advance'' y Sonic Advance 2 Tikal aparece adicionalmente en un mini juego de Chao en Sonic Advance y Sonic Advance 2 que es jugable al combinar uno de los juegos con Sonic Adventure DX. Este juego involucra a Tikal dándole consejos a Sonic sobre dónde encontrar un Chao específico para Cheese. ''Sonic Pinball Party'' right Tikal hace una aparición de cameo en '' Sonic Pinball Party '' como una talla de piedra animada en la temática tabla de pinball de Sonic de Angel Island. Tikal está ubicada en el Big Target Hole. Serie Sonic Rivals Tikal hace una aparición en Sonic Rivals y Sonic Rivals 2 en varias cartas coleccionables. Serie Mario & Sonic ''Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games'' En Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games, Tikal apareció como uno de los muchos disfraces desbloqueables que puede llevar el Mii de un jugador. El disfraz le da al Mii las estadísticas de Tikal. ''Mario & Sonic at the Sochi 2014 Olympic Games'' En Mario & Sonic at the Sochi 2014 Olympic Winter Games, como en Sonic Generations, el nombre de Tikal se menciona en un anuncio de Chao in Space en Speed Highway durante el evento Roller Coaster Bobsleigh. El póster se ve casi exactamente igual que en Sonic Generations. ''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' En Super Smash Bros. Brawl, Tikal aparece como un Sticker coleccionable: ''Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood'' Aunque Tikal no aparece en persona, ella es mencionada, junto con Chaos y Pachacamac, varias veces por los personajes de Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood, ya que los eventos del juego se centran en la historia de los Equidnas. Además, la información sobre Tikal se puede leer en el código del juego. ''Sonic and the Black Knight'' En Sonic and the Black Knight, aunque Tikal no se menciona en el juego, cuando se elige un archivo, Tikal es uno de los nombres predeterminados. ''Sonic Colors'' En la versión de consola de Sonic Colors, aunque no se menciona a Tikal, cuando se elige un archivo, Tikal es uno de los nombres predeterminados, al igual que en Sonic and the Black Knight ''Sonic Generations'' En la versión de consola/PC de Sonic Generations, Tikal hace otro cameo en una cartelera en Speed Highway anunciando una película en la serie Chao in Space, titulada "Chao in Space III: The Search for Tikal". ''Sonic & All-Stars Racing Transformed'' Tikal adicionalmente aparece en Sonic & All-Stars Racing Transformed como un sticker. ''Sonic Runners'' [[Archivo:Tikal Sonic Runners.png|thumb|100px|right|Tikal en Sonic Runners.]] En Sonic Runners, Tikal es un personaje jugable de Tipo Vuelo en el juego. En jugabilidad, ella puede flotar en el aire y aumentar el bonus de Distancia y el bonus de Animales en un 100%. Personalidad Al ser criada bajo las enseñanzas de su abuela y haber heredado la naturaleza positiva de su madre, Tikal es un pacifista gentil, imparcial y bondadosa con un temperamento pacífico. Ella se opone severamente a la codicia, la violencia y la lucha, y desea que todo esté en paz, armonía y tranquilidad. Ella es muy devota de sus enseñanzas, nunca recurre a la violencia innecesaria, y tratará de resolver los conflictos tratando de alejar a las personas de sus caminos destructivos de forma pacífica. Si bien ella aborrece los combates, Tikal es un fuerte defensora de la paz y no está por encima de ayudar a otros a luchar para proteger al mundo y su gente. Ella también es una orgullosa guerrera de su tribu, lo que implica que luchará contra sí misma cuando sea necesario, pero solo por las razones correctas. Tikal es muy cariñosa y compasiva con las personas que la rodean y es amada por todos. Ella es similarmente muy no discriminatoria, nunca trata a nadie con prejuicios. Aunque ella estaba asustada por Chaos al principio, encontró la manera de hacerse su amiga, e incluso cuando todo su clan bélico desaprobaba sus ideales, Tikal amaba profundamente a su gente e intentaba convencerlos de que no tomaran medidas violentas. Cuando ella no pudo detener la destrucción de su clan, Tikal decidió no permitir que nadie volviera a vivir una tragedia como esa. Además, a pesar de la corrupción de la ira y la tristeza de Chaos, todavía lo consideraba su amigo. Si bien Tikal solo quiere que todos vivan en paz, tiende a tener momentos de supervisión mientras trata de lograrlo. A menudo elige el camino más rápido que restaurará la paz inmediata, en lugar de lo que podría restaurar la armonía y ser para el bien de todos los involucrados. Aun así, Tikal es buena en sus intenciones y rápidamente perdona y olvida. Poderes y habilidades Tikal es una guerrera entrenada del Knuckles Clan, lo que significa que posee habilidades de combate acordes con su tribu. También se nota que se pone de pie muy rápido, superando la velocidad de Knuckles y Rouge. Tikal es una de las pocas personas conocidas que es capaz de acceder y utilizar los poderes de la Master Emerald por sí misma mediante el uso del mantra de su abuela, lo que le permite aprovechar sus diversas habilidades. Ella es también la única persona conocida hasta ahora que es capaz de entender el lenguaje de Chaos. thumb|La forma espiritual de Tikal. Después de su traspaso a un espíritu, Tikal ganó una variedad de misteriosos poderes espirituales. Estos poderes incluyen asumir la forma discorporativa de un orbe flotante y brillante e incluso asumir espiritualmente su forma física si es necesario. También puede levitar y teletransportarse a sí misma y a otros, y aprovechar su poder espiritual para ataques especiales, como la creación de terremotos, relámpagos, y destellos de luz para oponentes ciegos. Un poder espiritual prominente de Tikal es la capacidad de transportar temporalmente a las personas en el tiempo en su mente. Durante estas "visiones", las personas pueden interactuar físicamente con su entorno en el pasado e incluso traer cosas desde allí hasta el presente, como cuando Tails trajo la Rhythm Badge. Mientras las mentes de las personas visitan el pasado, sus cuerpos entran en un estado de trance e incluso pueden moverse por su cuenta hasta que sus mentes regresen. Debilidad La debilidad de Tikal es que ella no es tan fuerte físicamente como algunos de los personajes, como se muestra en la mayoría de los medios. En Sonic Adventure 2 y Sonic Adventure 2: Battle, lanza golpes cortos y no puede percibir tanto a las Esmeraldas como a los cazadores de tesoros. En otros medios Sonic the Comic [[Archivo:Tikal Archie Walk.jpg|thumb|100px|Tikal en Sonic the Comic.]] En la serie de cómics de Sonic the Comic, Tikal era la hija de Pochacamac y miembro de los Acient Echidnas que lucharon en una guerra contra el Drakon Empire por el control de las Chaos Emeralds hace 8,000 años. Temiendo el peligro, Tikal transportó a Sonic a su tiempo para ayudar a combatir a los Drakon. Sin embargo, cuando Sonic estaba a punto de ser asesinado por Chaos, Pochacamac se vio obligado a enviarlo a casa. Archie Comics thumb|left|110px|Tikal en los [[Archie Comics.]] En la serie de cómics de Sonic the Hedgehog y sus spin-offs publicados por Archie Comics, Tikal era miembro del Knuckles Clan, una casta guerrera de un grupo de colonos Equidna de Albion. Ellos se instalaron en Soumerca, donde ella y el Knuckles Clan se quedaron atrás y entablaron una guerra territorial contra los Felidae y el Nocturnus Clan. Allí, Tikal se hizo amiga de Chaos y de los Chao local. Cuando Chaos comenzó un alboroto tras el intento de su padre de robar las Chaos Emeralds. Tikal se selló con Chaos dentro del Ancient Onyx para detener a Chaos. Varios cientos de años más tarde, Tikal fue liberada por el Dr. Eggman, donde ella ayudó a los héroes a detener a Chaos para siempre. Después de eso, Tikal regresó con Chaos a su propia Zona para descansar en paz. Debido a los efectos de deformación de la realidad de la Super Genesis Wave en el clímax de Worlds Collide, Tikal ahora es prácticamente indistinguible de su contraparte del juego. ''Sonic X'' [[Archivo:Tikal (Sonic X).jpg|thumb|150px|Tikal en Sonic X.]] Tikal reflejó su papel en Sonic Adventure durante su aparición en la serie de anime, Sonic X. En Sonic X, Tikal intentó evitar que su padre Pachacamac tomara las siete Chaos Emeralds para vencer a sus enemigos. En este proceso, ella y varios Chao resultaron heridos, lo que enfureció a la bestia de agua Chaos. Chaos mató a Pachacamac y a los miembros restantes de la tribu, lo que obligó a Tikal a detener y calmar a Chaos atrapándolo y sellándolo dentro de la Master Emerald junto con ella. Cuando Chaos fue resucitado por el Dr. Eggman, Tikal llegó donde Chaos había tomado todas las Chaos Emeralds y se había transformado en Perfect Chaos, en presencia de Sonic the Hedgehog y compañía. Reunieron las siete Chaos Emeralds y restauraron su poder, lo que permitió a Sonic transformarse en Super Sonic, lo que permitió a Sonic vencer a Chaos. Tikal luego tomó a Chaos de vuelta a casa. Relaciones Familia *Pachacamac (Padre) *Abuela sin nombre *Knuckles the Echidna Amigos/aliados *Chaos *Chao *Knuckles the Echidna *Sonic the Hedgehog *Miles "Tails" Prower *Amy Rose *Big the Cat *E-102 Gamma Enemigos *Dr. Eggman *Pachacamac Tema musical Curiosidades *Se desconoce a dónde Tikal en realidad fue con Chaos. Cuando se lo preguntaron a Sonic en Sonic Central, él respondió que no "sabía exactamente dónde estaban y otros personajes". Una teoría popular fue que ella regresó a la Master Emerald, pero nada ha confirmado esta teoría. La imagen después de los créditos de la historia de Super Sonic muestra a Tikal en el Altar de la Master Emerald en la Angel Island, pero no está claro qué representa realmente la imagen; el pasado, el futuro, una forma de cielo u otra cosa. *Ella es uno de los pocos personajes de Sonic con los pies visibles. La mayoría de los otros personajes usan zapatos todo el tiempo. *Su modelo en el juego en Sonic Adventure muestra que su camisa cubre solo su pecho, aunque las ilustraciones oficiales la convierten en una prenda de vestir como una camiseta sin mangas que revela su estómago. (Sin embargo, esto podría ser cómo aparece su modelo en el juego). *Su diseño de falda difiere de una forma de X a una forma de diamante en varios artworks. *En su arte oficial de Sonic Adventure, Tikal tiene una pulsera adicional en su mano derecha y una larga cola en su falda. *Cuando juegas como Tikal en Sonic Adventure 2: Battle, sus líneas son simplemente clips de voz de Sonic Adventure. *Cuando Tikal hace una pose de victoria en Sonic Adventure 2, su nudillo de bronce desaparece. *El tema de Tikal de Sonic Adventure fue remezclado como la música para Holy Summit en Sonic Battle. Esta música en particular también fue remezclada como la música para Altar Emerald en Sonic Advance 3. Véase también *Tikal's Prayer Galería Arte conceptual Tikal Concept.jpg|''Sonic Adventure'' Artwork Tikal Sonic Channel.gif|Sonic Channel Tikal Channel.png|Sonic Channel Tikal artwork.png|''Sonic Runners'' Tikal Sonic Adventure.gif|''Sonic Adventure'' Tikal Sonic Adventure 2.png|''Sonic Adventure 2'' Tikal Sonic Runners.png|''Sonic Runners'' Referencias Navegación en:Tikal ru:Ехидна Тикал de:Tikal the Echidna fr:Tikal the Echidna pl:Tikal Categoría:Sonic Adventure Categoría:Sonic Adventure 2 Categoría:Sonic Runners Categoría:Personajes de Sonic Adventure Categoría:Personajes de Sonic Adventure 2 Categoría:Equidnas Categoría:Héroes Categoría:Femenino Categoría:Jugables Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Personajes Secretos